Karakuri Burst
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: El estaba seguro de defender el bien, aniquilaría todo lo que la alejo de el y ella solo quiere matar, no quiere recordar aunque sabe que tarde o temprano aquello de lo que huía la perseguirá. -Rin te prometo que te vengare. LenxRin.
1. Chapter 1

**Holis, este es mi primer fic de vocaloid, me base en una de las canciones de Rin y Len que mas amo.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, me encantaría pero no puede ser.**

**Advertencia: Puede llegar a contener Gore.**

**Karakuri Burst**

**Chapter 1**

**Locura**

Todo era rojo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso e hipnotizante color, la atraía más que nada de lo que podía existir en este mundo, la cama antes con unas sábanas aburridas y blancas ahora estaban teñidas del tono carmesí, las paredes y el piso también, todo en esa habitación era rojo, quería más, mucho más, para ella era simplemente hermosa.

Sangre.

Quería tenerla en sus manos, olerla, saborearla, la amaba así esa sangre perteneciera a…

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, para variar estaba tranquila, sin el ruido de bombas, disparos o gritos, estaban en medio de una guerra y no podían hacer nada.

Una guerra civil, eso era lo que ocurría o al menos eso fue lo que sus padres le dijeron.

Rin Kagene una pequeña niña de solo 11 años despertó esa mañana pensando en lo que ocurría en su entorno en los últimos días, una organización secreta se había alzado contra el gobierno, la dichosa organización se llamaba Karakuri y era dirigida actualmente por una joven llamada Miku Hatsune, una joven que en opinión de muchos era muy hermoso con un pelo aguamarina hasta más debajo de las rodillas recogido en dos coletas y los ojos del mismo color que su pelo, de tez blanca, no aparentaba más de 17 años, el símbolo de ellos era un K, al iniciar los crímenes de los Karakuris no se les consideraba de verdad importantes hasta que se hicieron más frecuentes e incluso asesinaron al hijo del Primer Ministro.

Esto hizo que el gobierno creara una organización en contra de ellos, Burst era el nombre de la organización y era liderada por Kaito Shion, un joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, que extrañamente usaba siempre una bufanda alrededor de su cuello a pesar de que su uniforme era negro con una banda en el brazo izquierdo que tenía un símbolo similar pero no igual al símbolo Nazi, ese símbolo lo que traducía era "Eternidad" lo cual era extraño a la forma de pensar de ella, pero le daba igual, al menos por ahora, tenía la esperanza de que la guerra acabara pronto, sinceramente le daba igual el que ganara eso no cambiaría nada para ella por lo cual le daba igual.

Solo quería volver a verlo.

Len Kagamine era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, se parecían mucho por lo cual algunos pensaban que eran hermanos pero de hecho no lo eran, se habían conocido hacía ya 7 años en un parque mucho antes de que esa estúpida guerra comenzara, se habían vuelto amigos casi al instante después de que Rin salvara a Len de ser golpeado por unos fastidiosos niños que no eran más grandes que él, a partir de ahí se veían constantemente, se querían mucho pero desde que había empezado todo el asunto de los Karakuri y los Burst el gobierno había prohibido que los niños salieran de sus casas a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario por "Seguridad" decían, pero ella no lo creía, por lo cual ya no lo podía ver como antes pero eso no evitaba que se escapara en medio de las noches y se encontrara con él en el mismo parque para divertirse juntos.

A ella le molestaba tener que huir de su casa pues ver a su amigo no le parecía algo malo mucho menos ilegal además le parecía un arresto domiciliario injusto.

El caso, el día transcurrió completamente normal, su padre Nero salía a trabajar como todas las mañanas mientras que su madre Neru se quedaba en casa cuidándola y rezando para que su esposo volviera sano y salvo, Rin prendió la Tv, con la esperanza de que informaran el final de la guerra.

Nada había cambiado, seguían los robos, asesinatos y secuestros, al parecer faltaría mucho para que terminara todo ese martirio.

El día paso lento y aburrido, como todos los días que no se la pasaba con Len, por fin llego la tan ansiada noche, su padre volvió del trabajo, cenaron y al cabo de un rato todos se fueron a dormir excepto Rin que se quedaba en su cuarto alistándose para encontrarse con el de nuevo, como todas las noches desde que les habían impuesto el toque de queda o "arresto domiciliario" según ella.

Ya estaba lista para salir cuando escucho la puerta principal abriendo se de golpe, se quedó petrificada al instante.

Alguien había entrado a su casa.

Escucho pasos subiendo la escalera, no fue capaz de moverse de donde estaba, luego escucho la puerta de al frente, es decir del cuarto de sus padres abriéndose lentamente y luego.

Disparos.

Dos para ser exactos.

Y luego más, el sonido era estremecedor, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de disparos después de 10.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación y fue a la de sus padres, esperaba que solo hubiera sido su imaginación, esperaba llegar al cuarto de sus padres, verlos ahí durmiendo tranquilamente, acostarse a su lado un rato y luego irse a ver con Len.

Pero lo que vio la rompió completamente.

Sus padres estaban en sus camas, parecían dormidos pero tenían gran cantidad de agujeros en el cuerpo, había sangre esparcida por toda la habitación y un hombre frente a ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver, quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla, solo un mal sueño.

¡Si eso era un muy mal sueño, Nada más!

Abrió los ojos, pero nada había cambiado, se pellizco varias veces pero no conseguía nada, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, vio como el hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella y aun no se había percatado de su presencia disparaba varias veces más a sus padres.

-¿Para qué lo hacía?- Se preguntaba la joven en la mente, la respuesta era obvia a pesar de ya estar muertos se divertía mientras más gotas de sangre se esparcían por todo el lugar.

La poca cordura que le quedaba a Rin desapareció.

Y grito.

Grito como nunca lo había hecho antes, con dolor y frustración, con culpa y por sobre todo con desesperación.

Era su culpa que sus padres hubieran muerto, pudo, no, debió haber hecho algo cuando escucho abrir la puerta, cuando escucho los pasos en la escalera, pero no había hecho nada, solo se quedó petrificada en la puerta de su cuarto.

El hombre parado frente a ella se volteo un tanto extrañado no esperaba que hubiera alguien más allí, sin embargo la extrañez dio paso a una sonrisa maniaca.

Podría matar más.

Le apunto con el arma, puso el dedo en el gatillo estaba listo para disparar, pero algo lo dejo completamente desubicado.

Rin reía.

Reía desquiciadamente, su cordura ya había desaparecido, solo veía la sangre con deseo, se acercó más a la cama de sus padres sin importarle lo que ese hombre estuviera apuntándole con un arma y la toco.

Viscosa.

La sangre era vicosa, quería más, mucho más. Tenía un olor embriagante, quería más.

Observo a su alrededor.

Todo era rojo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso e hipnotizante color, la atraía más que nada de lo que podía existir en este mundo, la cama antes con unas sábanas aburridas y blancas ahora estaban teñidas del tono carmesí, las paredes y el piso también, todo en esa habitación era rojo, quería más, mucho más, para ella era simplemente hermosa.

Sangre.

Quería tenerla en sus manos, olerla, saborearla, la amaba así esa sangre perteneciera a sus propios padres.

Amaba la sangre, miro al hombre que estaba detrás de ella y aprovechando lo extrañado que se veía tomo el arma que estaba en su mano con un movimiento rápido y fugaz.

Y le apunto.

-Tu puedes ayudarme—Rio maniáticamente, otra vez—Con tu ayuda poder seguir viendo ese rojo intenso del que ahora estoy enamorada, si te mato poder ver más.

-¡Espera! Si me matas no poder mostrarte de dónde vengo, un lugar donde podrás ver mucha sangre si así lo quieres, mataras y mataras y veras más de esa hermosa sangre que tanto te atrae—le dijo a la trastornada chica, con tono seductor.

Rin bajo el arma.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Poder ver más?

-Si así lo deseas, está bien.

Ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre la cogió de la mano a sabiendas de que si no cumplía su promesa ella le dispararía, la saco de la casa, no sin antes grabar una enorme "K" en la puerta de la casa y salir de ahí con la niña cogida de la mano.

Rin estaba feliz.

No le importaba que él hubiera sido el asesino de sus padres, no le importaba haberlo visto.

Igual ya había olvidado todo.

**¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto? espero que si.**

**Matta-ne**


	2. Deseo de Venganza

**Perdón la demora y lo corto que es el capítulo, lo que paso fue que ya tenía el capítulo desde hace como un mes pero no lo publique inmediatamente y lo guarde en el computador, pero se cuándo lo fui a buscar no lo encontré, ni a esta cap, ni un trabajo que tenía para filosofía, me puse tan furiosa que decidí dejar de escribir por un tiempo de lo frustrada que estaba, esto sonara a una típica excusa pero de verdad me sucedió.**

**Sin embargo de alguna forma creo que este cap quedo mejor un poco más largo del que había hecho en un principio pero le faltan algunas cosas que ahora que lo pensé mejor, las dejare en el próximo capítulo que esta vez sí prometo no me demorare tanto en escribir.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, solo me gusta divertirme un rato con ellos y espero que ustedes se diviertan leyendo.**

**Deseo de Venganza**

En medio de una habitación de tortura estaba un joven, de cabellos rubios que le alcanzaban a llegar a los hombros, era joven pues no aparentaba más de 17 años y tenía los ojos, o mejor dicho el ojo de un color azul eléctrico.

Len Kagamine había perdido su ojo derecho en una batalla hacía ya varios años contra una joven que al igual que el en ese momento no se dejó ver la cara, sin embargo él no se había quedado atrás y le había quitado a la joven su ojo izquierdo que aún conservaba como recuerdo de su primer y hasta el momento su único trabajo no cumplido.

Sin embargo la pérdida de su ojo solo le dolió al momento, a los pocos días ya se había acostumbrado y continuado con su entrenamiento dispuesto a derrotar a esa chica, porque a pesar de no haberla visto, estaba segura de que era una ella y no un el, la próxima vez que la viera.

Sin embargo en ese momento no estaba pensando en la chica de la que se quería vengar.

No, el solo podía pensar en ella.

Su mejor amiga de la infancia, la razón por la cual se había unido con los Burst, buscando venganza por lo que le había sucedido a ella hacía ya 6 años.

_Acababan de marcar las 12 en punto, la hora a la que siempre se iban a encontrar en ese parque que les traía tantos recuerdos, accidentalmente se había quedado dormido y se despertó con la alarma que había puesto para salir de inmediato sonara, se levantó al instante y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que Rin siempre llegaba temprano y que por su demora le iba a dar una buena regañina, pero sería capaz de soportarlo mientras pudiera estar con ella después de un largo y tedioso día._

_Con casi 20 minutos de atraso, salió corriendo hacia el parque esperando que Rin no se pusiera molesta, al llegar y no verla ahí donde siempre se preocupó, no era normal que ella llegara tarde._

_Sonrió._

_Ahora él podía darle a ella la regañina por la demora._

_Espero 10 minutos pero no llegaba así que decidió ir a casa de su amiga, a ver qué había sucedido y teniendo el horrible presentimiento de que algo no andaba nada bien._

_Al llegar se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa estaba completamente abierta._

_Esto no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien._

_Subió al cuarto de Rin, pero no había nadie, se fue al cuarto de sus padres y vio el cuarto completamente cubierto de sangre, los padres de Rin estaban llenos de agujeros por todo el cuerpo. _

_Se quedó horrorizado mirando la escena, tenía que encontrarla, la busco por toda la casa pero no encontró ni rastro de ella, se devolvió a su casa para decirle a sus padres lo que había pasado y lo que había visto, no sin antes ver la enorme "K" que había en la puerta de la casa de la familia Kagene y dos sombras que se perdían a lo lejos, una más grande que la otra atravesando un oscuro y solitario callejón._

Para Len ese había sido, el peor día de su vida y a pesar del tiempo todavía lo recordaba con total claridad, así como también recordaba el di de su funeral.

_Ya habían pasado tres días desde el asesinato de la familia Kagene, sus padres se habían encargado de los gastos del funeral de los tres integrantes de la familia._

_A pesar de no haber encontrado el cuerpo de Rin consideraron que sería mejor considerarla muerta en lugar de tener la esperanza de volver a verla, aunque para Len ese no era ningún apoyo, para el Rin seguía viva y algún día la iba a encontrar como se lo había prometido una vez hacia tantos años._

_Mientras enterraban las tumbas el nunca miro la tumba de Rin porque sabía que ella no estaba allí, él sabía que ella estaba en algún lugar esperando a ser encontrada._

_-Rin te prometo que te encontrare y si no te prometo que te vengare- susurro al cielo con la esperanza de que ella lo pudiera escuchar._

En ese momento Len decidió unirse con los Burst, si los Karakuris le habían quitado a su amiga, los Karakuris lo ayudarían a regresar, después de pedirle mucho tiempo logro convencer a su madre y casi inmediatamente se unió al ejército.

En poco tiempo Len se convirtió en un excelente soldado, no tenía ni 15 años cuando se volvió en el segundo al mando de todo el ejército, después de Kaito, para ese momento ya había perdido su ojo lo que le daba todavía más determinación para seguir adelante y buscar por todos los medios posibles la forma de vengarse de aquellos que le habían quitado a la persona más importante para él.

En medio de la sala de tortura al lado de él, estaba un joven de cabellos azul aguamarina, Mikuo Hatsune, el hermano de la líder de los Karakuris, tenía los pies y las manos atadas, unas dolorosas heridas en todo el cuerpo y miraba a Kagamine con un odio profundo. Len se le acercó y le pregunto:

-Ahora Dime Hatsune, ¿Dónde está Rin Kagene?


End file.
